This invention relates to handles, and more particularly to a removable, reusable handle for use with various sizes and shapes of package parcels and other forms of lading.
Removable, reusable handles are in common usage. Handles protect hands from extreme temperature and provide the ability to pick up objects that otherwise would be difficult to grasp. As the object to be lifted becomes heavier, the importance of the handle increases.
A major problem with these types of handles is that some are constructed of wire, with a hook at each end to engage the string of the lashings. Others have other attaching means. Not only are such handles not suited for use with straps, they are hard on hands and not sturdy enough for heavy or repeated usage.
Accordingly, a need exists in the art for a package handle which allows for easy insertion into existing lashing, regardless of the shape of the lashing, and which will not slip out of the lashing when the object is lifted or while the object is being carried.
A further need exists for a package handle which can be used for either a flat strapping which is sturdy enough for use on many different packages or lashings and which is easily removable from a given package and which will not slip off a package while under load.
A further need exists for a package handle which can be used for a flat strapping which is easily moved from package to package, not easily released from a package while under heavy load, and comfortable to grip even when used with heavy loads.
Other objects, because of their physical size or because of their weight, are difficult to pick up and carry. Often several objects must be lashed together so that they can be carried as one bundle. Several traditional methods have been used for this purpose, beginning with twine wrappings and extending through exotic straps of many different materials. Handles have been fashioned to slip over twine to ease the burden of carrying heavy objects. These handles usually have circular eyes so that the twine lashing will pass through the eyes of the handle making a secure structure. Typically, these handles become a permanent part of the lashing.
Applicant is aware of the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,160,878 to Mendelson; 1,559,286 to Seaman; 2,511,317 to Arneson; 3,031,359 to Blank; 3,153,507 to House; 4,919,466 to Consler and 5,186,542 to Seabold.